Leilão de Natal
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Natal é uma época para sentar no apartamento, comer pizza e ver Milagre na Rua 34 pela milésima vez na vida, não? Não com amigos como Keiko e Yusuke. Kurama
1. Chapter 1

**Leilão de Natal**

_Madam Spooky_

_**Para Lika Junge**_

_**- **_

**Retratação:**Querido Papai Noel, eu fui uma menina Cof Cof muito boa esse ano e mereço Yu Yu Hakusho como presente de Natal... 

**Nota: **Eu pensei 87348374873 vezes antes de publicar esse fanfic porque... bom, porque o meu histórico de fanfics incompletos depõe contra mim. Mas, infelizmente, eu não vou estar na cidade por muito tempo mais e não ia conseguir terminá-lo. Acabei decidindo arriscar.

Esse é o meu presente de Natal para a Lika, em ocasião do quarto Amigo Secreto do fórum Mundo dos Fics.

Lika, está incompleto e não ficou lá uma obra, mas espero que dê para divertir um pouquinho. :D

Vai ser um fanfic curtinho, então, er... é imensamente provável que tenha final.

_**-**_

- Botan, isso é ridículo!

Keiko me puxa pelo braço uma segunda vez, mas minha mão direita continua firmemente agarrada à grade da porta. Uma dupla de homens meio bêbados passa pela calçada bem nesse momento e assobia, olhando descaradamente para as minhas pernas um pouco mais que expostas pelo vestido vermelho curto que a minha ex-melhor amiga me aconselhou a colocar antes de sair.

Vermelho. Curto. Eu sabia que não devia ter comido toda uma caixa de chocolates com recheio de licor enquanto assistia à maratona de filmes natalinos na TV a cabo durante todo o fim de semana. O álcool e o excesso de Jingle Bells devem ter causado um curto no meu cérebro para que eu acreditasse que estava vestida assim para uma ceia de Natal no asilo para idosos onde Keiko é voluntária duas vezes por semana.

- Concordo plenamente! Por que então você não me solta e me deixa voltar lá para dentro? Se eu subir rápido o bastante ainda posso pegar o começo de Milagre na Rua 34...

Oops, resposta errada. Keiko solta o meu braço e me encara furiosa, as mãos na cintura em uma postura com a qual sempre a vejo gritar com Yusuke quando ele dá uma desculpa esfarrapada para não ajudá-la com as compras ou veste aquela camisa havaiana ridícula que ele adora para sair com ela em uma sexta-feira à noite.

- Tanaka Botan! Você tem cinco segundos para soltar essa grade e me acompanhar com um sorriso no rosto! Que espécie de pessoa você é para recusar contribuir em um evento de caridade em plena véspera de Natal?

Minha mão agora não se segura mais tão firmemente. Incrível como Keiko consegue parecer exatamente igual à minha avó quando está zangada, só que sem as rugas e um metro mais alta.

- Você me enganou sobre o evento de caridade – eu tento ganhar tempo, sabendo muito bem que nada que eu disser vai fazer com que ela mude de idéia.

- Há caridade envolvida! – ela retruca, estreitando os olhos. Ok, isso nunca é um bom sinal. Da última vez que Yukimura Keiko me encarou desse jeito, eu acabei em um palco de karaokê, cantando faixas do CD especial de Natal da Mariah Carey com uma fantasia de coelho. Nem perguntem!

- Mas... Mas... – tento um último argumento. – Não há velhinhos envolvidos como você disse antes!

Keiko relaxa a postura e revira os olhos, o que me deixa muito aliviada. Ela estava começando a me assustar com uma imitação tão perfeita de Genkai.

- Se eu dissesse que os fundos seriam revertidos para a operação de mudança de sexo de um colega de trabalho de Yusuke, você nunca ia sair da frente daquela televisão!

Ela tem razão! Quem nesse planeta já ouviu falar em uma grande festa natalina beneficente em pró de uma operação de mudança de sexo? Aparentemente a idéia tinha sido toda de Yusuke, que não agüentava mais ouvir falar do tal colega de trabalho, Itsuki qualquer-coisa, ameaçando se jogar do terraço do edifício porque um Sensui qualquer-outra-coisa preferia perseguir as secretárias avantajadas que a ele, uma vez que não tivera a sorte de nascer avantajado também.

Segundo Yusuke, isso tudo era uma grande piada porque, em primeiro lugar, Sensui só olhava para as estagiárias quando queria pedir café; em segundo, Itsuki não estava sofrendo por ter nascido em um corpo masculino, como ele vivia declarando para quem quisesse ouvir, ou não se daria ao trabalho de freqüentar academia duas horas todas as tardes para manter os músculos bem definidos. Ele provavelmente faria uma plástica para ficar com a cara do Michel Jackson se achasse que o outro cara tinha algum fetiche por homens sem nariz.

- O que eu ganho indo nessa festa com você? – pergunto fazendo o meu melhor beicinho. – Eles vão leiloar um monte de coisas caras que eu não vou ter dinheiro para comprar de qualquer maneira. Vou passar a noite toda sentada em uma mesa, bebendo e assistindo enquanto as pessoas discutem seus dramas pessoais a minha volta. Eu posso fazer isso em casa assistindo dramas!

Keiko sorri de lado, de uma maneira que me assusta por eu não fazer a menor idéia do que pode significar.

- Se você for boazinha e me acompanhar sem fazer escândalo – ela diz – eu compro algo que você gostar.

Franzo o cenho e a encaro um instante, esperando que ela faça qualquer coisa que denuncie suas verdadeiras intenções.

- Qualquer coisa?

Keiko assente, dessa vez com uma expressão impaciente. Solto a grade, pensando se eles venderão coisas interessantes, como os DVDs da primeira temporada de Desperate Housewives ou qualquer outra temporada de série que eu também esteja querendo. Haverá champanhe, música e, com um pouco de sorte, um casal de celebridades não muito conhecidas beberá demais e lavará a roupa suja em voz alta, bem no meio do salão onde todo mundo possa ouvir.

Nada que eu não possa controlar facilmente.

**---x---x---x---**

**Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso. **

**Quando Yusuke aparece em um sábado, dez horas da manhã – sim, porque ele considera qualquer horário antes do meio dia parte da madrugada – com olhos implorantes pedindo um favor, você tem obrigação de ficar desconfiado. Eu devia ainda estar dormindo, depois da longa noite acompanhando a maratona de filmes natalinos que quase todos os canais a cabo não param de exibir desde a última sexta feira, quando as palavras "me substituir no leilão de Natal" escaparam da boca do meu amigo.**

**Meu ex-amigo, devo lembrar. Apesar de que eu tenho que assumir a culpa por não ter perguntado exatamente no que consistia substituí-lo. Pelo menos não até quase doze horas depois, em algum momento entre O Conto de Natal do Mickey e Férias Frustradas de Natal, quando eu liguei para perguntar se teria que vender alguma coisa ou apenas conduzir senhoras de noventa anos à suas cadeiras no auditório, como sempre me mandam fazer quando aceito acompanhar a minha mãe nos eventos que ela promove; só então Yusuke resolve me lançar a bomba:**

**- Vender? Velhinhas? Do que é que você está falando? Eu não te disse que era um leilão de homens solteiros em pró da... uh... caridade? Por que acha que fui correndo te pedir para ficar no meu lugar? Keiko me mata se eu subir naquele palco e um bando de mulheres histéricas começarem a brigar por mim, o que sem a menor dúvida aconteceria.**

**Na hora eu fiquei sem palavras, como qualquer pessoa normal ficaria ao saber que disse sim a ser exposto em um palco de apenas dois metros, com metade da população de solteiras de Tokyo tentando arrancar algum pedaço lá de baixo. O minuto de silêncio, porém, foi longo o suficiente para que Yusuke gritasse algo sobre ter que alimentar o cachorro (ele nem tem cachorro!) e batesse o telefone na minha cara. Vinte quatro horas depois, quando finalmente consegui que o telefone dele desse sinal de vida, foi um muito emocionado Kuwabara com quem falei. Aparentemente ele mal podia esperar para contribuir na nobre causa do pobre Itsuki, que há anos sofria por não poder liberar seu verdadeiro ego estando dentro de um corpo que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com ele.**

**Caridade, heim? Eu vou matar Yusuke!**

**- Então, Kurama, animado?**

**Viro-me e vejo Kuwabara se aproximando enquanto endireita a gravata. Nós dois estamos usando ternos brancos quase idênticos, o que nos deixa parecidos com membros de algum tipo de coral. Pensar em corais me leva a lembrar do palco, então de que eu vou estar lá de pé daqui a pouco, pedindo a todas as divindades existentes para não ser comprado por alguma solteira desesperada ansiosa por me arrastar para o beco escuro mais próximo. Preciso lembrar-me de perguntar a alguém no que consiste exatamente aquela regra de "a compradora possui o acompanhante pelo resto da noite e o mesmo deverá atender a todos os seus desejos". Quem diabos criou uma regra tão fácil de ser mal interpretada?**

**- Oh, sim, muito.**

**- É tão bom poder contribuir para uma causa – diz Kuwabara. **

**Percebo que ele continua afastando a gravata de um lado para o outro e penso se na verdade não estará pensando a mesma coisa que eu, sobre com quem sairá daqui esta noite. Não é segredo para ninguém que Kazuma Kuwabara é completamente apaixonado pela irmã mais jovem de um astro emergente do rock conhecido como Hiei. O que também não é segredo é que Hiei prefere gravar uma parceria com o Puffy Ami Yumi que ver a irmã sequer olhar na direção dele.**

**- Cá entre nós – Kuwabara se aproxima de mim olhando de um lado para o outro, como se temendo ser ouvido. – Ouvi dizer que você já tem uma compradora garantida.**

**Eu estremeço. O que foi que Yusuke aprontou agora? Só o que falta é ele ter pedido a alguma conhecida para fazer o favor de me distrair, já que eu tinha a intenção de ter uma noite de Natal tranqüila, na companhia da minha TV e de uma pizza gigante com muito queijo... Por favor, que não seja nada disso! Eu prefiro mil vezes encarar o batalhão de solteiras desesperadas e desconhecidas. Da última vez que Yusuke me arranjou um encontro, terminei a noite no hospital, já que a minha adorável acompanhante considerou meu comentário sobre verde limão e magenta não serem uma boa combinação de cores, uma indireta sobre como ela devia se vestir, o que feria diretamente seus princípios feministas, e me mostrou a força de sua opinião acertando o punho direto contra o meu nariz. Eu nem teria dito nada se ela não tivesse perguntado em primeiro lugar.**

**- Diga que Yusuke não me arrumou um encontro – imploro.**

**- Yusuke não arrumou um encontro para você – diz Kuwabara, parecendo confuso.**

**- Não está dizendo isso apenas porque eu pedi para não dizer, não é mesmo? – meu tom continua implorante. **

**- Não, a não ser que você considere Keiko um encontro. Yusuke disse que ela vai comprar você por um lance de...**

**Ele continua falando, mas eu estou chocado demais para ouvir. Keiko vai me comprar? Yusuke pediu para a **_**namorada dele**_** me arrematar no leilão para que assim eu não precise passar pelo constrangimento de ser jogado em um beco escuro por uma solteira desesperada? Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas por mim? Se a coisa da solteira realmente acontecesse, ele teria motivo para me arreliar pelo resto da vida!**

**- Kuwabara, você tem certeza do que está falando?**

**- Claro – ele responde, mas sem me olhar nos olhos. Kuwabara sempre me olha nos olhos a não ser que não esteja dizendo a verdade. **

**Abro a boca para pressioná-lo, mas uma mulher aparece de repente para avisar que o evento está prestes a começar. Kuwabara deixa escapar um grande suspiro e corre na minha frente, seguido pela mulher que sai, mas não sem antes me lançar um olhar que me faz sentir completamente despido. Por Kami, se as coisas já estão assim nos bastidores...**

**Juro que sobreviverei a essa noite só para ter o gosto de matar Yusuke! **

_**- **_

**Privisão para o capítulo 2: **Assim que eu voltar de viagem. Ele já está parcialmente escrito, então, se eu conseguir acesso a um computador por lá, antes disso. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Leilão de Natal**

_Madam Spooky_

_**Para Lika Junge**_

**- 2 -**

-

**Retratação:**Yu Yu Hakusho continua não sendo meu. Acho que Papai Noel realmente não existe.

**Nota: **Isso está sendo realmente divertido de escrever.

Obrigada Li, Coala e Vane pelos comentários. Eu vou terminar. Não duvidem. Milagres de Natal acontecem. Lika, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. :D

-

Eu devia ter adivinhado que havia alguma coisa errada no momento em que coloquei os pés neste salão. Não é normal em um evento de caridade – mesmo com um objetivo tão incomum – haver dezenas de mulheres jovens próximas ao palco quase se estapeando por um lugar mais a frente. Que eu soubesse, nenhuma banda famosa composta de homens jovens e bonitos se apresentaria aqui hoje e nunca em toda a minha vida vi mulheres brigando por peças de antiguidade postas em leilão. Foi em meio a essas conclusões confusas que eu resolvi perguntar, até então muito inocentemente:

- Keiko, o que é mesmo que eles vão leiloar?

Contrariando os fatos de que ela está bem do meu lado e tem uma audição quase sobrenatural – Yusuke que o diga, já que ela sempre o escuta falando ao telefone do outro lado da casa, em especial quando o assunto é alguma coisa que ele não a quer sabendo -, Keiko finge que não me ouviu. Eu paro um instante, olhando de um lado para o outro. Tirando a coisa das mulheres estranhas, não há nada de muito suspeito acontecendo. Mesmo assim, o silêncio da minha amiga vale por um estouro de manada.

- Keiko...

- Olha lá, não é o Tiyu?

Keiko sai correndo tão animada quanto se tivesse visto um anúncio de liquidação de sapatos. Por que eu acho que ela está tentando escapar de mim? Ela sempre diz que Tiyu é um bêbado maluco e pervertido, o que torna muito estranha a maneira fixa como ela o está encarando, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Penso em me aproximar, mas mudo de idéia no instante em que Tiyu levanta os olhos e sorri na minha direção. Sempre há a possibilidade de que a minha querida amiga tenha resolvido que me fazer passar o Natal com o pinguço amigo do namorado dela seja melhor opção do que gastar a noite vendo todas as versões de Rudolph, a Rena de Nariz Vermelho.

O mais seguro é ficar o mais longe possível dos dois, apesar de que na direção contrária estão todas aquelas mulheres malucas puxando umas as outras enquanto tentam pular no palco. Por Kami, o que diabos elas pensam que vão agarrar, as caixas de som? Olho em volta, procurando por alguém normal a quem eu possa perguntar o que está acontecendo, mas nesse instante uma morena alta aparece, anunciando que o leilão começará em cinco minutos. Quase não consigo ouvi-la por causa dos gritos que soam de todos os lados no instante em que ela começa a falar. Então eu estava certa sobre a comoção inteira ser por causa do leilão? Minha nossa, o que eles vão leiloar? Cuecas autografadas dos integrantes do Larc en Ciel?

- E atenção para a primeira, hum, peça da nossa coleção... – diz a mulher conduzindo o leilão.

Olho para trás, mas Keiko não está em lugar nenhum. É bom não ser aquele Box com episódios de Desperate Housewives ou... Kuwabara? O que ele está fazendo no palco? Andando de um lado para o outro com o paletó jogado no ombro e um sorriso idiota no rosto. Ninguém me diga que estão leiloando paletós. Keiko me fez sair de casa para ver Kuwabara passear no palco exibindo paletós velhos? Kami-sama! O que raios ele pensa que está fazendo desabotoando a camisa?

- Cinqüenta centavos! – alguém grita bem atrás de mim. No palco, Kuwabara faz uma careta.

Não é para menos. Não sou especialista em paletós, mas esse ai parece valer muito mais.

- Noventa e nove centavos! – grita uma segunda voz no meio das mulheres que agora estão relativamente quietas, parecendo avaliar o produto.

Onde Keiko se meteu? Esse negócio de assistir leilão de roupas não é divertido. Será que ela vai ficar muito zangada se eu escapar, pegar um taxi e voltar para o meu sofá? E pensar que perdi mais de meia hora de Milagre na Rua 34... Eu ainda não tinha visto esse filme esse ano!

- Cinco mil yenes!

O salão fica em completo silêncio quando uma voz grita esse último lance. Eu olho para todos os lados, procurando pela garota que está oferecendo tudo isso por um paletó usado e a encontro um pouco afastada do palco, parecendo tímida diante dos olhares de todos. Menos de um minuto se passa e todas as mulheres começam a falar ao mesmo tempo, pelo visto animadas com a proximidade do próximo artigo. Giro os olhos, olhando para Kuwabara que parece ter acabado de ter um vislumbre do paraíso. Espere um pouco, aquela não é Yukina?

Tento me aproximar, mas não é fácil com uma multidão, a maior parte mulheres, empurrando umas as outras tentando chegar ao palco. Eu daria muito mais de cinco mil yenes para conseguir falar com Yukina. O pessoal da lista de discussão virtual sobre celebridades descontroladas da qual eu participo ia ficar maluco! Nunca a tinha visto pessoalmente antes, mas ela é bastante conhecida por ser irmã do roqueiro Hiei e pivô de noventa por cento das acusações de espancamento das quais ele é autor. Levando em conta que as letras das músicas dele ficam em um meio termo entre "eu vou arrancar sua cabeça e beber seu sangue" e "quero quebrar todos os seus ossos até você implorar para morrer", é de se esperar que qualquer homem de bom senso fique longe da irmã dele. Por outro lado, Kuwabara nunca foi conhecido pela noção de perigo.

- Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas... Vendido para a moça de vestido azul! – diz a mesma mulher de antes, aparecendo do nada ao lado de Kuwabara.

Vejo quando Yukina se aproxima com dificuldade e segura a mão dele, ajudando-o a saltar para perto dela. Hum... Ele está vestindo o paletó novamente... E os dois estão saindo juntos... E Kuwabara continua com aquela expressão idiota de quem acabou de ganhar sozinho na loteria acumulada... Isso está terrivelmente parecido com uma cena daquele filme, Feitiço do Tempo, quando Bill Murray já deixou de ser um bastardo insuportável e resolveu aproveitar a vida, apesar do probleminha do dia se repetindo, e ele está no salão de festa onde estão realizando um leilão de solteiros e...

(---)

- KEIKO!!!!!

**---x---x---x---**

**Eu devo ser um tremendo idiota por ainda estar aqui parado quando poderia ter saído correndo meia hora atrás. Claro que posso consolar a mim mesmo dizendo que a única razão pela qual não fiz isso foi que Kuwabara estava o tempo todo ao meu lado, falando em como estava animado em participar desta noite, supondo por quanto seria comprado e torcendo a maldita gravata quase ao ponto de ficar sem ar.**

**Por que exatamente eu não escapei enquanto ele estava no palco? Oh, sim, eu estava muito ocupado me divertindo com aqueles lances de menos de um yene e então ficando chocado quando Yukina apareceu do nada e ofereceu cinco mil como se fosse uma garota comum e não a irmã do cantor de Gore Metal mais perigoso do Japão. Eu meio que fiquei esperando Hiei aparecer do nada e pular no palco, segurando uma katana de maneira a arrancar fora a cabeça de Kuwabara, mas aparentemente os boatos de que ele está acompanhando a nova turnê do Cannibal Corpse no outro lado do Pacífico são um pouco mais do que isso.**

**- Minamino Shuuichi, é a sua vez.**

**Ignoro quando a mulher de antes vem me chamar e pisca para mim. A última vez que pisei em um palco foi no colegial, quando me obrigaram a participar de uma peça escolar para ganhar créditos extras em história. Eu aceitei desde que pudesse fazer o papel de uma árvore e ficar parado lá durante toda a exibição, mas na última hora me jogaram na frente das cortinas com o figurino do personagem principal. E eu nem desconfiei quando me fizeram repetir todas aquelas falas nos ensaios... Assim como nunca desconfio quando Yusuke aparece pedindo um "favorzinho". Isso é o que a gente ganha por ser bonzinho e acreditar nas pessoas.**

**Sem muita escolha, vou andando até o palco. A essa altura sair correndo não parece uma atitude lá muito madura. Pensando bem, talvez seja melhor ser uma criança viva do que um adulto morto, se alguma dessas mulheres conseguir chegar até mim e me puxar para baixo. **

**- Mil yenes – grita a primeira, no instante em que apareço.**

**- Dois mil!**

**- Três!**

**- Eu dou cinco mil por ele!**

**Pelo menos eu não preciso me preocupar em ser arrematado por cinqüenta centavos. Por outro lado, pela expressão no rosto da que acaba de oferecer cinco mil, ser arrastado para aquele beco escuro será o menor dos males a me acontecer esta noite.**

**- Cinco mil e quinhentos!**

**- Seis!**

**- Sete!**

**Dou um passo para trás quando algumas mãos quase alcançam os meus sapatos. Eu queria ter podido me despedir da minha mãe pelo menos. Será que ela vai ficar muito chocada quando souber que o filho foi morto por uma centena de mulheres solteiras, desesperadas por companhia na noite de Natal? Meu irmão, certamente, vai adorar isso. Ele sempre diz que vou morrer sozinho e frustrado se não começar a sair mais vezes. **

**- Nove mil e quinhentos! – grita uma voz conhecida.**

**Estreito os olhos na direção dela e reconheço Keiko quase imediatamente, parada nos fundos do salão, parecendo pouco confortável com um cara visivelmente bêbado de uns dois metros de altura tocando as costas dela todo instante. Kuwabara poderia estar com a razão? Yusuke realmente pediu a namorada dele para me salvar de um possível desfecho trágico para a noite? Faria mais sentido se tivesse sido idéia dela. Meu amigo nunca perderia uma oportunidade dessas de me ver em apuros.**

**Espero parado, lutando contra a vontade de correr. Eu daria qualquer coisa para estar agora mesmo em casa, vendo todos aqueles filmes de Natal que só aparecem na TV uma vez por ano... A quem estou querendo enganar? Eu daria qualquer coisa para estar em qualquer outro lugar do mundo, inclusive na pele de Kuwabara quando Hiei descobrir que ele passou a noite de Natal com a irmãzinha adorada dele... Há essa hora Um Natal Muito, Muito Louco já deve estar no fim. Provavelmente o cara já compreendeu o espírito natalino da generosidade e andou trocando luxos por amor e amizade e...**

**- Vendido por doze mil yenes à garota de branco lá atrás!**

**Desperto dos meus devaneios com filmes quando a leiloeira praticamente berra o resultado no meu ouvido. Respiro aliviado ao ver Keiko acenando com um sorriso. Ela está se aproximando do palco com muita dificuldade, uma vez que o batalhão de mulheres em volta não parece nem um pouco disposto a abrir caminho. Olho para os lados, procurando por uma saída mais rápida, mas, aparentemente, não há nenhuma. Não há remédio a não ser esperar que a namorada de Yusuke chegue viva até mim e, mais importante, consiga nos atravessar ilesos através da multidão.**

**Tudo acaba bem quando termina bem, certo? Bom, eu tenho que admitir que alguma coisa ainda me incomoda nessa história. Não é natural que eu aceite fazer um favor a Yusuke e termine indo embora sem que nenhum desastre aconteça. Nenhuma mulher me espancando, nenhuma tentativa de violação por parte da platéia... Nenhum arranhão de qualquer espécie!**

**Keiko chega perto de mim e me conduz para baixo. Tirando uma ou duas mãos tentando alcançar partes estratégicas do meu corpo, nós conseguimos nos desvencilhar das mulheres relativamente bem. Agora mesmo elas estão mais ocupadas em avaliar a próxima vítima comprável. Eu estou sorrindo aliviado, mas na verdade a sensação de que a noite ainda está longe de terminar continua me acompanhando.**

**- Keiko, eu tenho que agradecer... – começo a dizer, me interrompendo ao ver Yusuke mais a frente, parado ao lado de uma garota bonita que está olhando para ele como se fosse a qualquer momento agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e parti-lo a dentadas. Oh, Kami, por favor, que não seja o que estou pensando.**

**Paramos bem ao lado deles. Não posso deixar de notar o belo par de pernas que a desconhecida está exibindo. Essa não! Desvio os olhos, tentando ignorar os três pares de olhos que me encaram muito conscientes de para o que eu estava olhando. De nenhuma maneira eu vou ceder ao que quer que esteja acontecendo porque há uma garota bonita envolvida. As amigas de Yusuke são todas maníacas com tendências homicidas. Eu só preciso um segundo olhar para o rosto desta para ficar absolutamente certo disso!**

**- Bom, Kurama – diz Yusuke. – Parece que você pertence a Keiko por esta noite.**

**Ele está sorrindo muito. Que tipo de homem sorri para o cara que a namorada acabou de comprar em um leilão? **

**- Infelizmente, eu não posso ficar com você – diz Keiko. E ela está sorrindo para Yusuke. Ela está sorrindo para Yusuke em um evento público! Em circunstâncias normais ela o estaria arrastando pela gola da camisa depois que ele espancasse meia dúzia de garçons por dizerem que ele já tinha passado um pouquinho da conta.**

**Abro a boca para responder, mas Keiko segura o meu braço e me arrasta para junto da outra garota. Ela agora não está mais encarando Yusuke, mas a mim, com um rosto tão branco quanto se acabasse de ter visto o próprio fantasma dos Natais futuros apontando sua sepultura.**

**- Bom, Yusuke e eu temos coisas a fazer – ouço a voz da namorada do meu amigo soar distante, pois esse é o momento em que eu entendo exatamente o que está acontecendo.**

**Porém, antes que eu possa protestar, ela me empurra direto na direção da estranha e diz em um tom cheio de satisfação:**

**- Feliz Natal, Botan!**

-

**Previsão para o capítulo 3: **Semana que vem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leilão de Natal**

_Madam Spooky_

_**Para Lika Junge**_

**-3-**

**-**

**Retratação:**O Dia de Reis passou e eles continuam não sendo meus. Não espere cartinha ano que vem, senhor Noel.

**Nota: **Eu devia ter publicado esse capítulo quase uma semana atrás, mas estava tão pé atrás sobre ele que o segurei até agora, quando é publicar ou esperar mais uma semana. Não acontece muita coisa e eu estava sem muito humor para comédias, mas espero que dê para o gasto. Pelo menos tive tempo de acrescentar uma ou duas coisinhas.

Obrigada, _**carol**_,_** Misao Kinomoto**_,_** Teella**_,_**Vane**_,_** Limão**_,_** Katryna Greenleaf Black**_,_** Yasashiino Yume**_ (vou te adicionar :D) _**Coala**_,_** DM**_,_** Pri**_ e _**Maia**_ pelos comentários no último capítulo. Fico feliz que estejam se divertindo.

-

Um leilão de homens.

Tudo bem, não é como se essa fosse a coisa mais estranha sobre a festa de Natal em que estou. A parte da caridade ainda tem o topo do pódio, sem mencionar Yusuke completamente sóbrio quando há garçons circulando com taças cheias de bebida até a borda. O fato de Keiko ter resolvido que seria uma boa idéia comprar um dos 'artigos' para me dar como presente de Natal é apenas um detalhe no meio de tudo isso. Compreensível que pensar no cenário geral está me dando uma terrível dor de cabeça. Isso ou o fato de eu já estar na quarta taça de saquê e nenhuma intenção de parar.

'Meu presente' está bem do meu lado, segurando sua própria taça e tentando me ignorar enquanto espera... não faço a menor idéia do que ele espera. Talvez seja a coisa da compradora poder fazer o que quiser com o produto. Eu falei produto? Ele é um homem, Botan, trate de não esquecer isso! E o tipo de homem que não se vê dando sopa por ai, se você levar em conta a incrível combinação de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes em um rosto de traços orientais.Claro, todas essas qualidades devem se limitar ao exterior. Se eu resolver conversar com ele, acabarei descobrindo que é retardado, usuário de drogas pesadas ou adepto de alguma seita radical suicida. Nenhuma chance de que um cara desses, sendo amigo de Yusuke, possa ser normal.

Obrigada, Keiko, muitíssimo obrigada mesmo. Ou será que eu devo culpar a mim mesma? Se eu não tivesse sido a responsável direta por ela e Urameshi Yusuke terem finalmente confessado seus verdadeiros sentimentos um pelo outro, trancando-os em um galpão abandonado durante doze horas inteiras até que eles decidissem canalizar suas energias para algo mais satisfatório que tentar matar um ao outro, isso não estaria acontecendo. Agora os dois acham que precisam retribuir o favor encontrando o cara perfeito para mim e não param de armar encontros com gente estranha sem perguntarem primeiro a minha opinião. Será que eles não têm mais o que fazer do que me torturar com espécimes masculinos defeituosos em toda ocasião especial do ano? Por que ninguém entende que uma garota pode estar perfeitamente feliz vendo filmes de Natal e espalhando notícias sobre a última infração cometida por Hiei em fóruns na Internet?

Um garçom passa por mim e eu pego uma quinta taça de saquê automaticamente. O ruivo, Kurama, acho, ergue as sobrancelhas para mim como se perguntando o que eu penso que estou fazendo. Obviamente, finjo que não percebi; do mesmo jeito que fingi não ter notado a maneira como ele não conseguia desviar os olhos das minhas pernas mais cedo. Homens. Ruivos, louros ou morenos, todos eles só pensam na mesma coisa.

- Hum... Senhorita...

Eu deixo cair um gole da bebida quando ele fala. Voz levemente rouca e na altura certa. Tudo bem, mais um ponto para o senhor-artigo-de-leilão aqui. Mas eu devo descontar mais do que isso do fato dele ter se oferecido para ser vendido a uma desconhecida qualquer em um evento de fins duvidosos em primeiro lugar. Um homem não se expõe dessa maneira a não ser que seja pervertido, santo ou tenha absoluta certeza de que não vai ser comprando por alguma maníaca... Será que ele sabia que Keiko ia comprá-lo? E se ele estava sabendo da armação de Yusuke para fazê-lo sair comigo essa noite desde o começo? Não é como se fosse algo difícil. Tudo bem, mas se for assim, o ruivo deveria estar sorrindo e tentando me agradar ao invés de ficar com essa cara de quem espera que eu vá pular em cima dele com garras afiadas a qualquer momento.

- Tanaka. Botan. Você pode me chamar de Botan – eu respondo sem muita certeza se dou a ele o benefício da dúvida. Ele é amigo de Yusuke! Esse é um detalhe impossível de se ignorar.

- Ah, ok, Tanaka-san.

Giro os olhos e suspiro, dando a entender claramente que não estou exatamente feliz com esse arranjo. Essa é a hora em que ele dá uma desculpa qualquer e sai correndo, como qualquer cara normal faria se a garota a quem ele acabou de ser atirado não estivesse parecendo feliz em permanecer com ele. Fecho os olhos e conto até dez, pensando em como sairei daqui direto para casa, onde poderei pedir o jantar e comer deitada no meu sofá, perto da árvore, ouvindo o novo CD de Natal do Josh Groban ou vendo a maratona natalina do Cartoon Network, uma vez que eu duvido que esteja passando qualquer filme interessante quando eu finalmente conseguir sentar na frente da TV. Abro os olhos e, para minha surpresa, ele continua parado lá, me observando. Eu sabia que não devia ter saído de casa com esse vestido!

- Botan – repito.

- Tanaka-san – ele diz sem olhar para mim. – Você tem algum problema com as luzes ou é um tique nervoso? Porque não pode ser por minha causa que a senhorita não para de girar os olhos desse jeito.

Qual é o problema dele? Ah, é, eu quase esqueci novamente: ele é amigo de Yusuke! É claro que deve ter um ego do tamanho da Via Láctea. Não consegue conceber a idéia de qualquer garota no mundo preferir a TV aos estúpidos olhos verdes e cabelo ruivo lambido dele. E daí se ele é bonitinho? Há um monte de caras bonitos nos meus filmes de Natal e eles não costumam me aborrecer porque eu tenho uma tendência involuntária a revirar os olhos quando estou louca da vida com alguma coisa.

- Botan! E é claro que é por sua causa! – estou praticamente rangendo os dentes. – Caso não tenha percebido, Keiko esqueceu de deixar a nota de devolução!

Ele faz uma expressão estranha, com os olhos muito abertos e a boca curvada em um quase sorriso. Isso mesmo, QUASE sorriso. O que eu não sei se significa que ele está rindo da minha cara por eu estar meio que rosnando ou se apenas não consegue acreditar que alguém o devolveria, já que ele se acha lindo, alto, ruivo e está muito consciente dos tais olhos verdes... Mané!

- Qual o seu nome? – pergunto com a voz mais falsamente macia que consigo emitir depois de todo aquele saquê. Talvez ele perca o interesse em me fitar se eu começar a ser agradável. Segundo a minha mãe, e ela pode dizer que entende de homens porque se casou quatro vezes, sem mencionar aquela em que estava bêbada e teve que correr para anular tudo no dia seguinte, a maior parte da população masculina tende e ficar mais interessada quando você não está.

- Kurama – ele diz. Só isso, Kurama. Que espécie de nome é Kurama? Parece mais nome de molho para salada ou marca de xampu.

Já que estou completamente convencida de que não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum com essa tentativa frustrada de conversa, na qual eu nem mesmo estou tendo sucesso em fingir interesse, me viro para sair correndo. Não sinto nenhum remorso em deixá-lo plantado no meio do salão, uma vez que não parece disposto a colaborar com as minhas tentativas de espantá-lo e eu tenho certeza de que a alta opinião que parece ter de si mesmo (e as mulheres olhando cobiçosamente na nossa direção) vai consolá-lo muito bem. No momento em que olho para trás, porém, percebo Keiko acenando na minha direção com um sorriso de encorajamento que só não é maior que a carranca de Yusuke ao lado dela, extraordinariamente ainda sóbrio, apesar da hora. Ele não parece nem um pouco interessado em mim agora, encarando os garçons e as taças de saquê como um olhar desesperado, mas eu tenho absoluta certeza de que se eu ousar dar um passo, sozinha, em direção à rua, o infeliz estará na minha frente para me impedir antes mesmo que eu possa dizer "Feliz Natal".

Tudo bem, eu fico com o maldito presente. Mas eles estão malucos se acham que vou gostar.

**---x---x---x---**

**Graças aos céus a maníaca finalmente entendeu por que eu continuo parado aqui ao invés de sair correndo pela saída mais próxima. Para mim é bem óbvio que Yusuke não só me impediria de sair correndo, como daria um jeito de todos os meus conhecidos – todos os que já ouviram o meu nome em algum momento da vida, para ser mais especifico – ficarem sabendo que fugi de uma garota na noite de Natal porque... Tenho certeza de que ele seria muito criativo na hora de explicar a razão. **

**Botan, heim? Ela terá um lugar bem destacado na minha lista de encontros bizarros, bem entre a feminista radical e a minha namorada do segundo grau, Maya, que tentou me trancar em um armário de vassouras com um dos membros do cube de teatro, exatamente aquele que vivia cantarolando I Feel Pretty, para ver se a inspirava com o mangá yaoi que estava tentando desenhar. Botan pelo menos mantém uma distância segura. E ela pareceria bastante normal se parasse de rosnar por um instante.**

**Claro, tem também a coisa do vestido. Meus olhos, involuntariamente, ficam se deslocando para as pernas dela toda hora, o que deve ter sido estrategicamente previsto por Keiko quando ela sugeriu essa roupa em especial à garota. A razão pela qual eu sei que Botan não escolheu isso sozinha é a maneira como ela fica puxando a saia para baixo sem nem mesmo parecer notar, como se isso fosse fazer o tecido esticar ou estender-se magicamente.****Eu estaria bastante tentado a tentar puxar conversa se não fosse pela coisa do rosnado, mais sua aparente compulsão incontrolável por saquê. Será que todas as garotas interessantes do país estão associadas à Yusuke? É por isso que já me acostumei com a idéia de que morrerei sozinho, vendo reprises de clássicos hollywoodianos, perfeitamente feliz com a situação quando pensar no que poderia ter sido.**

**- Eles estão olhando para cá – diz Botan. É a primeira vez desde que estamos sozinhos que ela parece ter esquecido completamente de sua decisão de encher a cara ao invés de me dar atenção. Eu tenho a impressão desagradável de que ela não gosta de mim e o meu comentário infeliz sobre a mania que ela tem de ficar revirando os olhos está diretamente relacionado a isso. Até mesmo Hiei teria tido a presença de espírito de pensar em alguma coisa melhor para dizer aquela hora.**

**Olho para Keiko e Yusuke e agora ambos estão acenando. Será que vão ficar nos assistindo a noite toda? Pergunto-me se esses dois não têm nenhum outro amigo para quem empurrar suas conhecidas que mais parecem terem fugido de algum tipo de clínica de reabilitação.****Provavelmente não, porque a última vez que fiz essa pergunta diretamente recebi como resposta um discurso sobre como sou o único homem com menos de cinqüenta anos em todo o Japão que prefere ver TV a sair em uma sexta feira à noite como qualquer pessoa normal. Talvez eu não preferisse se tivesse amigos que compreendessem minha opção por ser solteiro convicto. E se a minha mãe não parasse de ligar para eles, implorando que me apresentem a alguma garota decente, já que o meu irmão vive dizendo que prefere se tornar monge a se casar e ter filhos e ela não tem nenhuma intenção de abdicar da idéia de netos.**

**- Eles continuam olhando para cá! – Botan parece estar em pânico, o que me faz sorrir outra vez. Uma das coisas que percebi é que ela odeia quando eu sorrio e reage cerrando os dentes e fazendo aquele barulho muito semelhante ao de um tigre pouco antes de dar o bote. **

**- Eu ouvi da primeira vez – respondo nas minhas maneiras naturalmente tranqüilas. **

**A parte boa de tudo isso é que a garota parece tão feliz em estar sozinha comigo quanto eu estou com a situação inteira. Uma vantagem e tanto em comparação as outras vezes, quando as mulheres ficavam se jogando no meu pescoço enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente convencê-las de que o fato de nunca ter conhecido o meu pai poderia significar defeitos genéticos desconhecidos em minha linhagem que automaticamente me desclassificariam como bom candidato a procriador.**

**Tudo bem, não há outra solução, nós vamos ter que sair daqui juntos. O problema é como dizer isso a Botan sem fazê-la pensar que estou querendo levá-la para o quarto mais próximo ou coisa pior. Pela minha experiência com mulheres meio bêbadas, essa é a primeira coisa que vai passar pela cabeça dela se a frase não for muito bem formulada.**

**- Tanaka-san – escolho as palavras com cuidado. – Você conhece Keiko e Yusuke, não é mesmo?**

**Ela apenas acena nervosamente. Talvez seja efeito da bebida porque pela expressão no rosto dela parece mais que estamos sendo caçados por uma dupla de assassinos profissionais que vigiados por um casal de amigos dispostos a nos fazer ter um encontro. Minha nossa, ela deve realmente me odiar. Ou aos homens em geral, vai se saber.**

**- Eles vão ficar nos vigiando para ter certeza de que não despachamos um ao outro, não é verdade?**

**Outro aceno. Dessa vez parece que capturei a atenção dela.**

**- Você não acha que é uma boa idéia se nós sairmos juntos daqui?**

**Essa não. Acho que não formulei a frase tão prudentemente quanto deveria, porque ela me encara com olhos largos, parecendo exatamente estar pensando sobre o quarto e as minhas supostas segundas intenções. Não ajuda os meus olhos abaixarem na direção das pernas dela mais uma vez, mas ainda acho que devo estar grato pelo vestido ser curto ao invés de ter um enorme decote. Sorrio gentilmente, tentando não demonstrar que estou assustado com a possibilidade dela resolver distorcer aquela história de que tem direito a me usar como quiser hoje à noite e partir na direção do meu pescoço com fins destrutivos. Parece funcionar porque ela deixa escapar um suspiro rendido e relaxa.**

**- Não vai ter outro jeito.**

**Botan acena para os nossos amigos – que em algum momento entre a minha retrospectiva e meu quase ataque de pânico começaram a discutir por alguma bobagem da qual devo ouvir falar durante toda a próxima semana, quando eles terminarem pela sétima vez esse mês e Yusuke ligar declarando o quanto odeia as mulheres e como Keiko nunca mais conseguirá um homem tão cheio de qualidades quanto ele – e então me puxa pelo braço, nos conduzindo na direção da porta.**

**- Não fale, não respire, não olhe em volta – ela diz. Minha companheira de fuga parece ter muita experiência em situações como essa. – O plano é seguirmos adiante o mais rápido possível e não pararmos até estarmos fora de alcance do som dessa horrível versão remix de Silent Night. Chegando lá é cada um por si. Você volta para seja lá o que estivesse fazendo antes de vir ser vendido para alguma solteira excêntrica sem nada melhor para fazer que gastar dinheiro com homens no Natal, e eu para o meu sofá. Com sorte eles estendem a maratona de filmes para pelo menos duas horas depois da meia noite...**

**- Okay – respondo ainda tentando assimilar tudo o que ela acabou de dizer. Para quem está bêbada, essa garota raciocina muito bem. – Mas você sabe que nem todas elas são solteiras, não é mesmo?**

**Eu falo a última frase em voz baixa, mas se Botan fincando as unhas na minha mão é uma indicação, ela me ouviu muito bem. Perfeito, Minamino, o seu talento para dizer a coisa errada é realmente fora do comum.**

**Continuo sendo praticamente arrastado para frente e é nesse ponto que eu posso olhar para a situação e apontar a enorme injustiça em torno de tudo. Eu não queria estar aqui hoje. Por que Kuwabara não podia ser o cara a terminar a noite vagando pelas ruas da cidade depois de ter perdido todos os especiais de Natal interessantes, puxado por uma garota bonita e bêbada que o abandonará na primeira esquina sem adeus e sem carona, e ouvir mais de um discurso no dia seguinte sobre o que um cara **_**normal**_** faria com alguém como ela nessas condições...? Não que eu deseje o mal a um amigo, mas, inferno, era ele quem estava interessado em fazer caridade!**

**Espere um instante, o que ela disse sobre maratona de filmes?**

**-**

**Previsão para o capítulo 4: **O mais rápido possível!!!

Ele pode demorar um pouquinho (mas só um pouquinho!) porque será o capítulo a decidir se terminarei no quinto como era a intenção ou terei que ir um pouco mais longe. Mas já sei mais ou menos o que escrever, o que já é bom.

Obrigada por ler!


End file.
